


Beautiful Flame/ The Flame

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: A poem I submitted for a contest that won 3rd place...





	Beautiful Flame/ The Flame

**Author's Note:**

> The adapted version is the one submitted, while the original idea is the first one.

Beautiful flame, quick to anger, quick to understand, ever-changing, complex, brave, strong, intelligent, clever, amusing  
  
Fire of the soul, burns impure, protects true, loyal, kind, strong, pure  
  
Hard to tame, the beautiful flame, slow to trust, and hard to love  
  
Once accepted as one to keep, the fire protects fiercely

  
  
Adapted version as companion:

  
The Flame  
  
The beautiful flame, quick to anger, quick to understand,  
  
ever-changing, complex, brave and strong  
  
  
Fire of the soul, burns all impurities  
  
Flames of the heart, reaching to protect all that is true and pure  
  
  
Hard to tame, the beautiful flame, slow to trust, and hard to love  
  
  
The beautiful spark, blazing with the need to consume all  
  
Leaping, jumping, fighting to survive  
  
  
Grain of fire, flickering desperately in its battle  
  
Sparks of the mind, lashing out against the lies it hears  
  
  
Hard to smother, the beautiful spark, burning unhurried in leisure  
  
  
The beautiful ember, holding on, blazing within a blackened shell  
  
Hiding its true strength, living to fight another day  
  
  
Faint glow, emanating from the darkness around it  
  
The cooling coals sighing, wishing they could dance again  
  
  
Hard to bid farewell, the beautiful ember, but not long to live


End file.
